The Boy Who Lived and The Boy Who Made all the Wrong Choices
by The Beedle the Bard
Summary: Wandering aimlessly down the corridors, shadows meet and grieve. For one has lived and another has made all the wrong choices. WARNING: this was written at one a.m. Also, it has not been beta'd. Good luck, my friends.


**Okay, so, I'm not that proud of this one, but I felt like uploading something. C'mon, guys! It's like, one a.m., give me a break! OKAY IMPORTANT INFO YOU KINDA SORTA NEED: Draco and Harry are like, exboyfriends. I mean, I make it obvious, but still. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, scadoodle. If I owned Harry Potter, I would most certainly NOT be writing fic about it. I would probably be rewriting the books into one complete Drarry soppy romancy thing. But then again, I love Ginny so much. AUGH CONFLICTED FEELINGS! NOOOO! **

* * *

Draco trudged toward the dark alleyway, unable to shake away the feeling that something (more like some_one_) was following him. Again. It probably was Harry-Blasted-Potter under his special little invisibility cloak. Thinking he's so special. His stomach lurched at the thought of the "Boy Wonder." Huffing out an annoyed breath, Draco took a sharp left. Then an immediate right. He was going to catch his pursuer. Turning around he came to an abrupt stop.

He felt the impact before he saw it. "Oof," cried a disembodied voice. Stumbling back, he reached for his wand.

"Ha—Potter?" he blinked once. Then again. Of course it was him. Draco knew it! He had known! So why was he surprised? He looked back at Harry's floating head, ashamed and embarrassed to have been caught.

"Draco," he nodded, regaining his posture. A small noise of fabric resulted in the rest of Harry's body coming into view.

"Why—"

"Invisibility cloak," Harry shrugged it off. The two boys stared at each other. Harry couldn't help but think how pretty Draco looked when he was surprised. Oh man, he had it bad.

"W-what're y-you," Draco stuttered. "I mean, er, why? No, wait, um, uh, er…"

"Why are you here?" He had found his spunk, Harry mused. His voice was back to its original growl. His amusement didn't help him come up with an adequate answer, however. Draco's shoulders tensed, but his face remained stoic. One thing Harry learned about Draco was that his emotions were _not _spelled out on his face, but by his shoulders.

But back to the question at hand: what was Harry doing there? Fuck. "I dunno. You looked suspicious." Harry mentally kicked himself. How stupid was—Draco's hand flew to his left arm, pressing it protectively. _Odd. _

"What I do is none of your business," that stung. After everything they… Draco was sneering again. Apparently he was unaware that he had just given away a major clue. Harry's eyes flew back to his arm.

"It is if you're endangering the school and its students," Draco snorted. Then softer he added, "And yourself." Draco's calm exterior fell—but only for a second. "Show me your left arm, Draco," Harry said, breaking the silence.

"No,"

"Draco."

"Why should I?"

"Just show me."

"No."

"_Draco,_" Harry sighed. They were being childish, and he knew it. "Let me see—" he took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer, Harry," Draco threatened. Pulling out his wand he pointed it accusingly at Harry. It shook along with his trembling hand.

Harry took another step. "Potter," Draco was cornered. His back was pressed against the wall of the lane. His wand, clutched by both hands, was pointed at his throat, "Cruci—cruci…" The spell died in his mouth. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. To tear his body apart and rip him. "Oh god," Draco was pitiful. Slumped against the wall, head in hands, Draco murmured something incoherent. Something about being a disappointment to the Malfoy family. "Oh god, Harry," he whimpered. "I can't hurt you."

Harry stared and balled his fists. It was all he could do to prevent from slamming his knuckles (or his lips, he really couldn't tell) on his jaw. He inched closer and closer until finally he was at an arms length.

"I'm so pathetic, Harry," Rage flashed in his eyes. "You, you made me like this."

Harry cupped his cheek, "Maybe I did." Draco leaned into his touch, resting his head on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"I did something I shouldn't have," his breath tickled Harry's neck. "Harry, you may be the Boy Who Lived, but I am the Boy Who Made all the Wrong Choices." Looking down, Harry saw the imprint of the Dark Mark through his white shirt.

"Shit, Draco," his stomach twisted in horror. "What have you done?"

* * *

**Heterosexual fic is so overrated. Like, who read/writes that anymore /anguished sobs **

**So I might delete this in the morning (hehe Morgenstern) because I was low on sleep. COnstructive CrIticIsm. I weLCOm iT.  
**


End file.
